I get it
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: During her period, Akane is moodier than usual and feeling pretty bad due to cramps and nausea. But Ranma being the understanding Fiance that he is, takes it like a champ. Rankane, Hetero, Fluff, *Oneshot* RanmaxAkane


**Akane gets her monthly, but instead of being a dick Ranma is very sympathetic**

 **Fluff alert**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Akane sat curled up on her bed, tears gripping her eyes as sharp pain stabbed her abdomen. Gripping her pillow in a death hug as she tried to find some comfort from the pain. Every month she had to deal with this, every month she had to be punished for not making a baby and procreating with another human being.

She had just taken some painkillers earlier to help but she was still in a lot of pain. During this time of the month she was generally a heavy bleeder, so she spent it in bed. Her pain could be unbearable sometimes and nausea didn't help either. She just wanted to be left alone with her pain until it went away or at the very least lessened.

She didn't need her dad babying her or whining like a petulant child, she didn't need need Nabiki trying to sell her things for the cost of money, she didn't need Happosai being a pervert. And she certainly didn't want any of Ranma's stalker fiance's coming over or she would straight up kick their asses.

Meanwhile outside a familiar black haired individual lingered in the hallway. Expecting to meet a bitch from hell given her current circumstances and emotional state. He had heard from Kasumi that Akane wasn't feeling well, after asking her he had learned she was on her period. Worried about her well-being he went to check on her.

However, he was yet to open the door to her room as he was mentally preparing for the worst due to her hormones and pain. Ranma took a deep breath to prepare himself then knocked cautiously on Akane's bedroom door. He then slowly opened the door expecting to get hell for even existing.

"Go away Ranma. I'm not in the mood!" Akane growled as she buried her face into the pillow. She just wanted to be left alone, she didn't want to speak to anyone not even her dad. She was sore, bloated, hormonal, nauseous and in an extreme amount of pain. She hated her monthly because it was honestly the hardest week of her fucking life.

However, instead of the sass and snide comments that Ranma usually gave her, instead he just responded with a heavy sigh and a look of genuine concern for her well-being. He knew this time of the month sucked for women and he understood that, they felt like shit and had no control over their hormones. Give them a break.

"I'm off to the store if you want anything in particular" he replied casually. He knew the basic rule after doing some research, and his mother giving him some vague lessons as a kid. Though at the time he never took them to heart, but after doing his own research in private he had somewhat got the gist of the whole thing.

He knew the drill, ice cream, anything sweet and extra pads or tampons if she used them. Yes, he was slightly embarrassed to be doing this but it was times like these his curse came in handy. He could buy all the female products Akane needed without being judged by other people, thought he could go as a guy he would just feel embarrassed.

Akane blinked and stared at him in awe, almost forgetting about the pain she was currently in. Most guys would be dicks about this sort of thing, but Ranma was being really sweet to her. No sexist comments, no complaints or teasing her. Just pure kindness and being utterly casual. A calm and curious look on his face as he asked her all of this.

She then buried her nose into her pillow "Something hot and deep fried would be good. Just any basic junk food, sweet or savoury" she explained weakly gripping the pillow tightly. She could really use some of Ukyo's okonomiyaki or some Takoyaki. Both sounded amazing right now and would really hit the spot on her urges for something deep fried.

Ranma nodded, he could drop by Ukyo's on the way home with a gift for Akane. Besides he had already swindled some money from Genma's secret stash as he would just spend it on booze. He would rather the money went towards something useful instead of being wasted on pointless things to indulge his lazy slob of a father.

As he began to leave Akane stopped him, feeling grateful that he was going this far for her. Making her feel bad that she had snapped at him to begin with despite it not being his fault. "R… Ranma I… I'm sorry. For before, my hormones they… um…" she stammered awkwardly. Her emotions were all over the place and she felt bad for taking it out on him.

Ranma smiled "Hey you forget I'm half woman. I get it, sucks, right?" he said kindly. When he first became a girl, and didn't know how to change back he had an experience with it. It had been the worst week of his life and Genma had been anything but helpful towards him the entire time leaving him to deal with it by himself.

However, he had learned how to skip it by staying a boy the entire week. yes it was a dirty trick he knew, but in his case not having painkiller or relief had been so severe he felt like he was going to pass out the entire time. Thus, not having to deal with his period and change back into a girl when it was all over again.

However, after experiencing it for himself he had a greater respect for women. They had to deal with a lot of crap, periods and pregnancy were just one of the many on the list. So because of this, he didn't act like a dick about it and just tried to make the situation less shitty for said female when on her monthly.

Akane blinked and then laughed, she had forgotten about that. Seems that by being half woman Ranma had opened up to the worst parts of being a woman. But part of her was glad, because Ranma could in a literal sense understand what she was going through. The only difference being, he could change into a guy to make it go away and she couldn't.

She then cuddled up with her pillow, attempting to get some rest to see if that would make her feel better. Right now she needed rest and comfort, she deserved it after all. However, this made her realize that Ranma wasn't so bad sometimes after all.


End file.
